Labyrinth Dimensions (plot)
Based on a very disorienting dream. Original transcript In the first world its just a house and a barn. From the bedroom in the house you can reach a bedroom in the barn from which you can reach the in-between world. You can look out through the windows and see the geographical difference, as the barn bedroom outlooks a rocky moiré and there’s a stream nearby –at one time the foundation was flooded. The in-between world is neat and tidy but entirely uninhabited despite showing more signs of habitation than the first world. By walking around you gradually shift into another world where the building is a magic-user’s castle, no sign of the house. The area is no longer a desolated countryside but instead a small town. Expanded version I started out in a room that felt femiliar, though in retrospect I'm fairly sure I haven't seen it before - but in the dream I think I identified it as my bedroom and I had the feeling that I'd found something I'd known before but forgotten (perhaps it's just that I've had the dream before). In a similar sense, I had the feeling that I remembered another room that was special, and which could be reached through the bedroom. The special room was like a dimensional portal and could be entered from two entirely different buildings. In the dream, I had a feeling that once the room had been important to me to meet someone who'd come from the other building, but for some reason that person was gone. Not suddenly gone in the way that I wanted to look for them, but gone like people sometimes just disappears from your life over time. At this point I'm not sure if it's the same dream that continued or if a different dream started on a similar theme because my brain realized that this was awesome plot material that needed to be investigated further. I started exploring the dimension bending qualities of the room by wandering around. One dimension was my extremely empty home, with no sign of life other than myself. Another dimension looks vaguely like a farm (the layout resembles my uncle's yard) with signs (literally) indicating that there should be people there, but I still can't see anyone. Walking into a converted barn-like building I find a staircase and explores the building further. The staircase itself must be from another dimension because there's no way it'd fit into the barn I saw from the outside. Thus we have the third dimension, where I walk up grand staircases and hallways that are increasingly populated. Finally I reach the top where I meet some kind of wizard-archetype that I talk to (and of course I can't remember the conversation). I am at this point very high up, and is offered to look at the view. It is vaguely similar to the area where my uncle lives, but instead of acres it is some kind of town and I can see a great statue. I decide to explore further and go back to experimentally move through the dimensions some more. I could conclude that going up the staircase always would get me to the third dimension, but I never quite figured out what decided whether I'd get to the first or second dimension. Category:Stories Category:WIP Category:All Pages